Supersaurus
General Statistics *Name: viviane *Name Meaning: Super Lizard *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 33-34 meters (108-112 feet) *Classification: Diplodocoidea --> Diplodocidae *Place Found: North America *Discoverer: Jensen, 1985 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Ultimate Jurassic Dragon **Taiwanese: 侏羅紀的超龍 *Assist Moves: **Super Impact: Supersaurus throws you into the air to hit your opponent! **Two Platoon Crush: Supersaurus and Seismosaurus crush your opponent between their necks! Two Platoon Crush.jpg|Two Platoon Crush arcade card Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Dewey (no team), Ursula (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Debut: Tee'd Off **Appeared in: 20, 27, 47 (flashback), 49, 75 (idea), 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny (by accident) Assist Moves ;Super Impact :Supersaurus appears who throws you spinning into the air, then you spin down and grind into your opponent! TCG Stats In Move Cards *Attribute: Grass *Appears In: S.O.S. (DKCG), Rejuvenating Light (DKTB), Ultimate Treetop Toss (DKTB), Mega Healing (DKAA) *Image From (S.O.S.): Ep. 20 anime scene (uncredited) *Image From (Rejuvenating Light): Two Platoon Crush Geki 2nd(+) arcade card *Image From (Ultimate Treetop Toss): Super Impact 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Image From (Mega Healing): Two Platoon Crush Geki 3rd arcade card S.O.S. TCG Card 1.jpg|S.O.S. TCG card Rejuvenating Light TCG Card 1.jpg|Rejuvenating Light TCG card Ultimate Treetop Toss TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Ultimate Treetop Toss TCG card Mega Healing TCG Card.jpg|Mega Healing TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Supersaurus' Super Impact card was found in a Card Capsule at a golf course in Atlanta, Georgia, by Dewey in Tee'd Off. Eventually, the Alpha Gang tricked the card away from him, but forgot their Alpha Scanner. When they got it back, they used Super Impact for Altirhinus to summon Supersaurus against Chomp; it threw Altirhinus to hit Chomp, but the second attack accidentally hit and defeated Spiny because Chomp dodged it. Zoe then summoned Paris, who used Big Foot Assault to summon Seismosaurus to match Supersaurus. They fought against each other and were both equally strong. Supersaurus knocked over and slammed Seismosaurus, but Chomp used Lightning Strike to knock it over as well. Supersaurus launched Altirhinus again, but Seismosaurus hit him with its tail, sending him flying into the Alpha Gang's vehicle. Out of energy, Altirhinus returned to its card, making Supersaurus return along with it. Dewey got the Super Impact and Altirhinus cards and gave them to the D-Team. A Supersaurus is seen in Carnival of Chaos under the Alpha Gang's control standing as the decoration for a roller coaster ride, the track running along its neck and tail. However, because it hadn't eaten for so many days, its control device malfunctioned and it went berserk. It returned to its card when the device was removed by either pet-sized Chomp, Ace, or Paris; the card was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and was never seen again. Its Move was likely linked to another Grass Dinosaur in the park, though this is never addressed. Supersaurus are seen in Tricks of the Traitor during the flashback of Dr. Ancient's expedition to the Mesozoic Era. In Dinosaur War!, a Supersaurus is pulled into the present by the Backlander's malfunctioning time circuits, but is sent back when the circuits completely fail following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown When Seth explains the history of the Cosmos Stones in Bad Deal, a Supersaurus is seen watching the approaching meteor. In the finale, Dr. Z is seen with a Supersaurus he rescued from the Space Pirates' ship. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **English: Related to Diplodocus. One of the largest dinosaur ever. Has a very long neck and tail. **Taiwanese: 梁龍的同類。為世界上最大級的恐龍之一。脖子以及尾巴非常地長。 *According to the barter website in Tee'd Off, Supersaurus' Super Impact card (and therefor all other anime cards) are 63x88 millimeters (2.5x3.5 inches). *Despite featuring a scene from Tee'd Off, the S.O.S. TCG card doesn't credit it as an anime scene like normal. Perhaps the only other times this has happened were Chomp and Terry's Battle Mode cards in DKCG, which used images from their recurring summoning animations (though the other main dinos' DKTB cards credited summoning sequences just fine), and Terry's DKDS small form card, which used a shot exclusive to the Japanese theme song. While the others could be seen as having no specific episode to credit (though Zoe Drake's DKBD card manages to credit "Opening Theme"), S.O.S. was likely merely a mistake. *In the DS Game, Supersaurus has the same roar as the dinosaur that invokes it. *Although it is not known which Grass Dinosaur used the Supersaurus Move Card in Carnival of Chaos, it may have been just a Maiasaura or an Altirhinus as they were the ony Grass Dinosaurs in the Park. The same applies to the Pteranodons. Gallery Supersaurus 3.jpg|Supersaurus acting as part of a roller coaster in Carnival of Chaos Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Supersaurus watching the approaching meteor Super_nagoya.gif|Supersaurus in NagoyaTV Supersaurus_skeleton.jpg|Supersaurus skeleton Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade